The Prince Of Theives
by Right Wing Nut Job
Summary: I'm just tired of all th fics with Remy being all Romantic what about his other side...The Prince of Theives the skilled theif who likes a low profile and can get almoat anything if you just ask(rated PG-13 for some language later)
1. Welcome Pyro!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution or any characters and if I did I wouldn't be sitting here right now writing this story and watching t.v.  
  
"Regular conversation if you didn't know" *Thoughts*  
  
Okay this story is set right after Pyro joins the Acolytes and in this story he is the last one To join and he is there about 1 month after the others.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"This is the main base you will re and never leave unless I instruct you to, understood?"  
  
Magneato was telling Pyro a.k.a St. John Allerdyce everything he needed to know as he  
  
led him into the main room.  
  
"And here are your fellow Acolytes" Magneato motion towards Colossus a.k.a Piotr  
  
Rasputin, Mastermind, Sabertooth a.k.a Victor Creed, and Quicksilver a.k.a Pietro.  
  
"I thought you said there was five others, were you lyin' or sumthin' mate?" Pyro looked  
  
at the others in the room with a very curios look on his face.  
  
"I do believe Gambit is sleeping" Magneato said that then left the room. *Sleeping?!?!*  
  
thought Pyro he looked at his watch. It was Three o' clock in the afternoon.  
  
"Remy is a very strange one" Piotr said suddenly breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Pyro  
  
"Gambit, he sleeps all day then leaves long after we're asleep and comes back before we  
  
wake up we never see him really unless Magneato needs him. None of us know what he  
  
does I asked him once why he only went out at night he told me the light bothered him  
  
but I'm pretty sure he was lying."  
  
" I thought Magneato said we weren't allowed to leave?"  
  
"Yes we know but Remy is not the listening type and Magneato couldn't stop him  
  
anyways."  
  
"Why don't you just blow 'im out of there it wouldn't be that hard ya know what? I'll go  
  
smoke 'im out right now! Which room is his-" Pyro pulled out his lighter.  
  
" I-wouldn't-do-that" Pietro warned.  
  
"Why the bloody 'ell not ?"  
  
"Because," said Piotr unnaturally calm" you never wake up Remy LeBeau. We tried that  
  
once he got so pissed he almost blew a hole in the wall trying to kill us." Piotr ended as  
  
though that was a normal thing.  
  
About three hours later at six o' clock, after the sun was down, Magneato called all his  
  
Acolytes to his lab like area. When Pyro got there he saw that Piotr, Sabertooth, and  
  
Pietro were there when he noticed someone else in the corner that he guessed was Gambit  
  
a.k.a Remy LeBeau. He tall he looked pretty strong but he was still very thin looking he  
  
wore a black t-shirt, tan pants, a tan trench coat and even though they were inside and it  
  
was pitch black out side he wore sunglasses as it turns out Magneato had only wanted  
  
them there to officially met John and to make sure the treated him okay. But john wasn't  
  
really paying attention the whole time he kept his eyes fixed on the figure leaned against  
  
the wall in the corner. He was going to figure out what Remy was always up to and what  
  
he did, he just had to..  
  
A/N Sorry if this isn't very good this is my fist fic and it's mostly just stuff I think of at school or in any other boring place. Well Read and Review please! 


	2. The Theif

A/N - Sorry if I made Pyro seem more like the main character I just had a hard time finding a way to introduce the story. Also sorry for some spelling mistakes I'm not the smartest in the world.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own X-men evolution blah, blah, blah, blah.  
  
"Talking" *thoughts* (little notes from me)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At exactly 11:30 that night Remy snuck out through the window in his room at the  
  
Acolytes headquarters. He walked into Bayville as he did every night. As he walked  
  
through the city he constantly ran into to people and walked a little to close by "accident"  
  
none of them ever knew he had their money or any thing else valuable that they kept in  
  
their pockets until it was too late. Remy stopped by a trashcan to dump about 12 wallets  
  
(he never kept them or the credit cards because they could easily find him) and shoved  
  
the money in his pocket. He looked at his watch it was 4:30 in the morning *Damn that  
  
went by fast* he thought. He started to head back to headquarters. As he slipped through  
  
the window he was very careful not to make any sound. He slid under his bed and put the  
  
money up inside the mattress were he kept the rest so if anyone found out where he had it  
  
they would wake him up trying to get it (he was a very light sleeper). As he placed the  
  
"Five hundred and twelve dollas dats no where near wat 'm (I'm) gonna be getting this  
  
weekend, nope no where near."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Pyro woke up with a start as though he heard something though he couldn't find out what  
  
it was. He looked at his watch (yes St John wears his watch to sleep) it was 5:30 in the  
  
morning * Shit * He had been trying to lay all night out side Remy's door to find out  
  
what he did but he must of fallen asleep sometime around 11:00. He tried to open  
  
Gambit's door but it was locked so he looked through the keyhole and he did indeed see  
  
Remy fast asleep. He silently cursed himself for a while then decided to get over and he  
  
dragged himself back to his room to go back to sleep.  
  
Replie(s):  
  
Lyranfan: Thanks good luck to you to in everything else! ( 


	3. No sleep

Disclaimer- I don't own X-men Evolution. DUH.  
  
"Talkin"  
  
*Thoughts* (little notes from me)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Remy snuck out the next night as he always did but this time he didn't steal anything. He  
  
stopped out side of a bank, found a good hiding place in a tree and just watched.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"CRAP!!!!" Pyro had fallen asleep again. He looked at his watch it was 6:30. He looked  
  
into the keyhole of Gambit's room and saw something that surprised him.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Remy wasn't there.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gambit was still in his tree.  
  
The bank he was looking at he was going to rob but not tonight.  
  
He was going to wait until Saturday but he had to watch it for a few days to get every last  
  
detail so he could do it without tripping an alarm or get chased by the cops.  
  
This meant he had to watch. He couldn't eat, sleep, or go back to the base he could barley  
  
blink!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Pyro had gone back to sleep (6:30 was to early for him) It was around 9:00 now and he  
  
was awake. He walked down the hallway he stopped at Remy's door and looked in the  
  
Keyhole. He was still gone.  
  
A/N Sorry short chapter it's Christmas BREAK!!!!!! (even though I'm half Jewish) No replies today been real busy SORRY!!!!!! 


	4. Roofs

Disclaimer- I don't own X-Men Evo but I'm working on it (;-))  
  
"talking" *thoughts* (lil notes from me)  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Magneato!...MAGNEATO!!!!!!" Pyro ran down the hallway to Magneato's study.  
  
"What?!?!?!?!!!???!" Magneato was not very amused by Pro's interruption.  
  
"Gambit's gone! He didn't come back this morning and he still not here!" John yelled  
  
this all out very fast like a little boy ratting out the kid who forgot to put the blocks away.  
  
"If he does not come back by tomorrow morning then we shall search for him."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~!  
  
At about seven o' clock that night when one of the tellers of the bank was closing Remy  
  
Finally moved  
  
He went up on the roof of the bank to get a better view of the woman putting in the  
  
security code on the system.  
  
"Four, Three, Six, Five, Seven" He repeated the numbers out loud to himself to make  
  
sure he would remember. (They aren't real security numbers I just made it up please  
  
don't try them). The rest of the night he laid out on the roof. He liked roofs. Being a thief  
  
roofs were just like side walks to him. He was never afraid of falling he was just as  
  
comfortable as he could of ever been on the ground.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
pyro went down the hallway to Remy's room. It took him a second but he picked the  
  
lock. (he could of just burned the door down but then Remy would know he was there).  
  
Pyro took a second to look around. The walls and ceiling had been painted black. There  
  
wasn't any lights in the room. He looked over at the window which had been painted  
  
over to prevent light from coming in ( When Remy was painting it he had made sure that  
  
he didn't seal it shut so he could still get out). John was a bit disappointed the room was  
  
pretty plain and he didn't see anything worth the minuets it took him to pick the lock. He  
  
was planning on looking through all his stuff like in drawers, boxes or under the bed.  
  
Under the bed the only place in here where you could hide anything. He slid under the  
  
bed. *Damn* nothing. He was about to give up and guess that Remy was just weird when  
  
he saw a little rip in the mattress. He reached his hand in and found no less than Two  
  
thousand dollars. He fought every instinct he had to take it he knew if he did Gambit  
  
would find out. He put back the money the money and stood up, Other than that the only  
  
thing he found in the room was a pack of cigarettes.  
  
A/N Hi ya'll! Well that's it for today Review but it doesn't matter if ya do cause I'll keep going anyway! 


	5. No title yet

Hey I'm alive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N- Soooooooo sorry for not updating so much crap has been happening lately.  
  
Disclaimer- Duh.  
  
"Talking" *Thoughts* (Lil' notes from me)  
  
No Chapter title yet  
  
Pyro looked around the room hoping to see something he missed. His eyes fell back on  
  
the bed he picked up the only pillow and looked under it. *Damn* Half a bottle of vodka  
  
(I like to say that word I just like the way it sounds) and another pack of cigarettes. He  
  
put the pillow back and walked disappointedly out of the room being very careful to close  
  
the door behind him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Right before dawn Remy slipped of the roof and into the tree. The bank didn't open until  
  
nine so after being in the tree he slid smoothly out onto the ground. He walked over to a  
  
window in the bank and charging it just melted away (Just like in that episode when he  
  
was under mesmero's control and he broke in to get the second key!) He walk into the  
  
bank and turned off the alarm. He went to the back of the bank where he found a vault.  
  
After blowing it away he saw all of the different accounts where people had their money.  
  
He used his power to zap the lock on the first on and pour the money into a black  
  
Pillowcase. He did this to about eleven of them until his bag was full. He had about  
  
$200,000. Being a thief he was very good at estimating.  
  
As soon as he was out side of the bank he touched his finger on the wall and charged it he  
  
quickly ran away and when he was soon safe in an ally way he heard the deafening BOOM.  
  
After a quick laugh, as fast as he could he used the rooftops to make it back to the base. 


End file.
